10 Reasons Why Noah Loves Rachel
by GleekyR5
Summary: Puck and Rachel have been dating for a while and some of those neanderthal yep he got that word from Rachel don't see what he sees in her. Obviously they don't know anything. But Puck being Puck just had to prove he was right and defend his girl. Mild swearing just because its Puck


**10 reasons why Noah loves Rachel****  
**_AN: This is my first fanfic, so hope you like it and tell me what you think by reviewing!_

10. She's a hot Jew  
Yes Rachel would kill him if she knew and would start lecturing him about being demeaning to women and that women are not prizes or objects. He did not need another one of those. But it was true, she was hot Jew and honestly she was the most beautifully person Puck had seen and he wanted to beats both Finn and Quinn's asses because it was pretty much both of their faults when Rachel was gonna get a nose job. Well beat Quinn's ass if she was a dude. Her nose was part of her Jewish herritage and as he said before - easier to make out with, defibetly not as hot. Plus she had the shiniest hair ever and it sparkled in the sunlight and it was super soft. He would know he had spent hours running his fingers through it. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight and her Chocolate brown puppy dog eyes made him melt inside. Not that he would tell anyone that. Ever. But most importantly (in the looks department anyways) was her legs. How is it possible that a person that short could have legs that long? He wasn't going to spend his whole life questioning it though. Her legs were awesome so he had no reason to complain. Rachel is really beautiful, if only she could see that herself.

9. She was a good listener  
Most people think that Rachel would be really bad at listening because she can talk forever but it's not true. Well, the talking forever part is true but she is a good listener if people would just let her listen. He always came to her when he had a problem. She would comfort him and say that it was going to be okay when she knew that it was and almost always had the solution to those problems. And if she knew it wasn't going to be okay, at least for a while, she would just hold him. Like in babygate, although everybody thought that Mercedes was the only one he told - it wasn't true. When he found out, Puck went to Rachel crying for the first time in 7 years. She sat on his lap and let him cry. She hugged him around the neck while he held her waist as if it was his lifeline. Same thing happened when his dad left. Although they were only 10 then, Rachel hugged him as he started talking about hating his dad. She listened as he swore over and over again even though Rachle believed that cursing was wrong; she knew that he needed this. He stayed in her bed that night, he climbed in through the window. She listened to him the whole night talking to her, crying or talking in his sleep. She watched over him the whole night and didn't sleep at all, she just held him and listened. Sometimes when she listened to his slightly smaller problems she cried when he didn't. She said it was because if he wasn't crying for himself she would have to do it for him.

8. She made him feel good about himself  
Rachel was known to criticize, that was true, but only with singing. When they first started dating, Rachle read up on football and basketball something that she had never done for Finn. So, whenever he had a game, Rachle would compliment him using a 'new vocabulary word of hers'. It was cute. People thought that Puck never needed an ego boost because he thought so highly of himself, deep down Puck was insecure. He and Rachel are very alike in that sense. Sometimes even without saying it, Rachel's eyes would show how proud she was of him. Rachel always said that it was those moments where he was at his best, where words couldn't describe how amazing he was. When she gave him those looks he felt like he was the best person in the world; all because of her.

7. She was the only reason he sayed in glee at first  
Puck cared a lot about his high school reputation, most people do. At the beginning of high school, if someone had asked him he would rather join glee club or football, his answer would be football - no hesitation. Sure he like singing, him and Rachel would sometimes sing at the JCC, or she would sing and he would play guitar. But he wouldn't do that in front of people that could potentially make his life miserable. He would be that guy who threw kids in the dumpsters. Not the one that got thrown in. When he Started dating Rachel, when he got his first slushy facial, he wanted to change to prove himself worthy of her. At first he chose football, he didn't think to much of what would happen if they weren't together. But it hit him hard, it hurt to even think of being without Rachel even if it meant a slushy facial everyday if he was with her. Now, he doesn't know what he would do without the glee club, they're his second family and he can be who he really is. He can express himself in ways that he could normally only do in front of Rachel. Singing let him escape from the real world. That's why he stayed, Rachel was glee club and without Tachel he was nothing. So technically, without glee club he was nothing.

6. She broke down his walls  
Overtime Puck had built walls up around himself. Ever since his dad had started beating his mom so at the age of around 7. He would try to protect himself he would shelter his emotions and bottle everything inside so that nobody could have anything to use against him. After a while he began to hurt other people so that they couldn't hurt him first. He had done that to Rachel at the beginning throwing slushies in her face because she knew all the crap he had been through. But she never backed down. When they started dating (the second time, this time not the first time because that barely counted it was just a week) she began to tear down his walls. Slowly but surely she began to find out his insecurities and got him to open up to her. Because of her he realised he was treating people wrongly. Now he didn't have to hide or hurt people, it didn't matter of he had Rachel.

5. Her voice  
Honestly, Puck thought, no he knew that Rachel had the most beautiful voice in the history of like ever. People always said that it was unfair that Rachel got all the solid but he thought it was unfair when somebody other than Rachel got the solo. Obviously Rachel was the most talented singer in the glee club and she deserved all the solos. Her voice was like an angels and it never failed to put a smile on his face. It expressed everything to him. She always made him feel what she was feeling; especially when she sang love songs. His heart squeezed in her chest an his insides turned to mush - in a totally good way of course. The love she expressed helped him know that he was finally doing something right and with the most important person in his life. When she sang and cried, it made him feel terrible, like the world was going to end. He was just glad to be the one comforting her instead of hurting her like that idiot Finnocence. Puck could listen to Puck sing literally all day.

4. Her smiles  
Rachel had different smiles and Puck had learned to define them: there was her fake smile where she pretended that everything was okay, when really she was trying to hold back her tears, that was the one she usually wore at school. It hurt when she had those smiles, it hurt when she was hurting. She had her plan smile the one she always had when she was going to fix someone else's problems usually his. Those smiles were helpful and it was nice when she had those on but they weren't his favourite. She also had a smile that looked angelic but really she was about to go all out in a berry-diva-dramatic-rampage those smiles were actually pretty usefull because they warned you in advance - to RUN! But his favourite was her real smile. He had only seen those when she was singing or when she was with him. It made him the happiest person alive to know that some of the best moments in her life were with him. With her real smile her eyes would sparkle and she would seem light and free as if she didn't have a care in the world and that everything would be forever perfect.

3. His family loved her too  
Not too many people knew this; only his family, Rachel and Artie knew this, he was actually a momma's boy, his family and Rachel knew for obvious reasons. But, the reason Artie knew was a bit more complicated, Finn and Puck were constantly fighting when Puckleberry 2.0 happened (as Kurt liked to call it). After babygate they weren't really best friends anymore and after that fight where Frankentern had insulted Puck, his family and Rachel Puck became best friends with Artie. It seemed strange but they worked. He really cared what his family thought which is why he went after Rachel at the beginning of their sophomore year, because his mom wanted to. He really loved Rachel and he was glad his family did too, she was his only girlfriend that his family actually approved of. That made her special, she deserved it. It was important to Puck that all the ones he loved, loved each other.

2. She believed in him when no one else would  
There were so many times in life when Puck thought that nobody cared. Unfortunately, at those times he was right. Well almost, Rachel always cares. They were childhood friends and no matter how big of a jerk he was, Rachel stood by him. He had been told all of his life that he would be stuck in this town, 'Lima Loser' was a phrase that he heard around himself a lot. Through babygate, glee performances, sports games, being in juvie; she was the only one who cared. Rachel came to more performance than his mom did and was the only person who visited him at juvie. Not even his family would do that for him, they were too ashamed of him. Sometimes it felt to Puck that if Rachel didn't believe in him, his world would fall apart. That their was nothing worth living for and everybody would think that he couldn't do anything right, including himself.

1. She was bat-shit crazy  
That's what made him Rachel, his Rachel. It showed how much she tried, how much she cared and most importantly how much she loved.


End file.
